In her time
by GrangerBlackPotter
Summary: Hermione was taken from her time - and now, she was sent back. Straight to the arms of her lovers. Note: This is a poly story. Hermione x Marauders, Hermione x Multi INSPIRED BY: bloomsburry's The Marauder's Map
1. Day One - Negotiations

It's hot.

It's always hot where they are.

The fire that burns her when their eyes follow her around the room - oh she knows, she could feel it.

It's like they're undressing her and taking her and _taking her_ and _taking her_ all just by _looking_ at _her_.

The random brushing of hands at the corridor.

The smirks when she's caught one of them staring.

It takes it's toll - she's just like any other woman after all.

She came here like death's angel herself, or so they say, all bloodied, battered and bruised as she 'fell' from the sky. When the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall opened up and spat her out, straight out of the war, where the four men staring at her were all dead - in fact, everyone from that era were probably dead.

All because of a boy linked to her - her _best friend_ and the boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter.

So she tried to stay away.

 _Tried_ , being the operative word.

She tried _so_ _hard_.

But they followed her everywhere.

Snarled at anyone who looked at her differently.

Claimed seats beside her, behind her and in front of her.

They eventually got her.

And one thing led to another, as one by one they confessed to her, in an abandoned room by the third floor.

 _I love you, they do too_.

 _I need you, and they do too_

 _We'll share you with each other_

 _There's something about you_

 _We love you_

 _We do_

The words they told her that night made her head swim.

How can they say that? When she already knew?

James Charlus Potter is for _Lily Evans_

Remus John Lupin is for _Nymphadora Tonks_

Peter Pettigrew will be a Death Eater before the school year _closes_

And the Sirius Orion Black that she knew would never know love - at least not _this_ kind

None of them were _supposed_ to fall in love with _her_

Like she isn't _supposed_ to fall in love to _them._

"You're a quintet, Ms. Granger. The sooner you accept that, the sooner your magical cores would stabilize" Madam Pomfrey told her once.

"It's not so bad," she remembered the medi-witch add, "Sure those four have their misgivings, but they are all good kids at heart" she heard her end.

"You just have to accept it," her pseudo-aunt, and favorite Professor, Minerva McGonagall told her once too, over their usual weekend tea.

"I can see the way those four look at you, and even I had to look away sometimes" she told her honestly with just a hint of pink tinging on her cheek.

For the record, she stands here now because the pull finally broke her.

She _needed_ to be with _them_.

She needed to be _consumed_ by _them_.

"You took your time," James Potter told her once she entered the room, four pair of eyes taking in her appearance as she walked towards the center of the room.

"I had to be sure" she shrugged as if in nonchalance.

She's shaking though - so fuckingly scared. They knew that, but no one said a word.

She's a time-travelling muggleborn, in a time where she was 'apparently' taken from.

Dumbledore admitted to helping her parents send their daughter in the future, even risking the knowledge that by doing so, she'll be ruining a true quintet - a love that's called the most powerful, as it links five magical cores together.

And especially this one, as it linked the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, where dwelt the darkest of wizards, the Noble House of Potter, the ancestors of which are grey at most by tricking death, House Lupin, who always spoke for the light, and House Pettigrew, who, albeit small and almost dying, are still known for powerful enchantments, together.

Dumbledore hadn't told the four anything, they just figured it out for themselves. After all, the Marauders, tricksters as they are, are the most cunning and most intelligent group in Hogwarts after application.

They kept pushing her and pushing her for information until she finally broke and told them.

She told them everything she knew about them.

And everything Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey said about them.

And _they_ felt _cheated_.

Cheated, that she was forcefully taken from them without their knowledge from so young an age.

Cheated, that all this time, the adults _knew_ what was happening to _them_ and no one said a word.

Not to mention, she could've _died_ many times - hell, _they_ died, in her other time, and that is a curse, borne by those that refuse to acknowledge _the pull_.

James was the first who appeared beside her as Sirius closed the door behind her and Peter and Remus were conjuring a big bed.

They were in the room of requirements, in one of the most auspicious of nights.

To consummate their bond.

To consummate their _bond_.

To _consummate_.

James undressed her carefully. One button after another, as he trailed kisses on every exposed skin she showed.

She felt someone's body heat radiating from behind her, and it could only be Sirius' as he could still see Remus and Peter standing behind James, slowly taking their clothes off.

"Mia, you need to _trust_ _us_ " she heard Sirius muttered behind her ears before a fleeting kiss landed at the base of her nape.

She closed her eyes.

"Feel our magic, love? That means it's real" she heard Remus say just on her other side when she felt a pull of strings, meshing into one, as if an elaborate threadwork.

"I'll kiss you on the lips" was all the notice she got before her lips was all but attacked by James' own as she gasped and his tongue darted out and took advantage of her opening.

Meanwhile, Sirius hugged her from behind and she all but felt his heat and how hard his everything is.

And she's _burning_.

It's too hot.

It's already begun.

Sirius took off her shirt from her, as he too unclasped her bra.

James pulled her bra off of her as he continued to kiss her, and two pair of lips took one of her nipple in their mouth as she started to moan.

She could feel the pull, and her own heat and arousal for these four men becoming known.

And she's sure, from their animagus and werewolf selves, they can smell her need for them.

One of them unclasped her skirt, and it fell on the floor with a thud and Sirius's hands found his panty-covered mound and started to stroke her through it.

"You're already so wet," he remarked at her playfully.

"Your panties are almost see through from how wet they are" she heard him continue, "You'll be a fine bitch for my dog" he laughed before he fell on the floor and took her panties off with him, forcing her to step out of it, or risk tripping.

It was also then that the two marauders who were using her nipples as nursing or teethers while their hands groped every expanse of her skin was pulled apart from their gem as James hauled her from her feet and made way towards the large bed.

He laid her down on middle of the bed and started to worship her body - landing kisses at every scar she ever bore.

"We'll talk about every single one of this later, but for now, we give in" he told her honestly and she complied.

They took her one by one and then by twos and then all four of them together.

She came and came and came - she felt so used and abused but she loved everything all the same.

She gave in to the pull, and now the consummation ends.

They own her, as much as she owns them now.

 **Forever**.

\--

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know I tagged this as completed seeing as I intended this to be a one-shot, but feel free to message me or comment if you want more of this filth.

Thanks!

EDIT: 3/29/19

Last exam tomorrow. This filth will continue into a series of one shots.

EDIT: 5/4/19

THE THING BECAME A MULTI-CHAPTERED MESS AND I REFUSE TO POST IT UNLESS I'M DONE WITH IT. Expect it by June.

GrangerBlackPotter


	2. Heat

_A/N: I know I'm late in answering your calls but I'm here! I had... A lot of things happened last year to me that I wouldn't dwell on anymore. Suffice to say that my heart almost stopped multiple times due mostly to complications._ _Anyway, this filth will be extended as a collection of one shots. I hope this filth is enough for now._

* * *

Sirius and James likes to take her together.

They enjoy it.

 _She_ enjoys it.

One cock in her cunt and one at her rear or one at her cunt and one at her mouth. The two marauders always make her feel filled.

Of course, that is not to say that both Remus and Peter didn't make her feel alive like those two did. In fact, Remus is tying with Sirius on who is more possessive. She ranks it as their forms, Remus as a werewolf has a mate, that is her, and Sirius as the Grimm, has something similar, that is also her.

Peter, on the other hand is a generous lover. He may not be as eager and as forceful as James, Sirius and Remus as lovers but he is the most normal, and she thinks she needed that.

She let her mind wander a few more seconds to her two missing marauders - two, because the other two were with her again, it's like they are never satiated.

"Mia," she heard James' voice, calling out to her reverently.

They were in the shower.

Her, James and Sirius.

James is just watching them now, however, as Sirius stands behind her in the shower stall with one of his hands kneading her breast, as the other is opening her nether regions and proceeding to massage inside through her moans.

"Fuck, she's wetter inside, Jamesie" she heard Sirius say, making her gasp as Sirius suddenly stopped massaging and pushed two of his fingers inside her before swirling it.

"Siri," she moaned unknowingly

"Sirius, please" she begged.

"Would you like me to lap you up while you have James' cock on your lovely mouth, love? I know how much you like my tongue and how much you crave our taste too," Sirius muttered salaciously in her ear, swiping his tongue at her neck as water from the showerhead continued to pour over their nude bodies.

She saw James at her peripheral stroking his cock, up and down, applying pressure as he does so and stifling his own groans as she saw him watching her and Sirius in foreplay.

Again, she wondered what is with these two and the need of them to always do things together. She thought that they'd been a couple before her entrance to this timeline but Remus told her that he'd have known if those two even got as close as snogging each other just by their scent - they haven't, he assured her.

Her mind starts to cloud as Sirius' fingers pumping in and out of her started to fasten its pace and all she could do was bend over and close her legs at the onslaught of her arousal came pouring out.

Before she came to, a familiar cock was forced into her mouth, and it was all she could do was to relax her jaw once James started pacing his hips in a rhythm. She heard her growling and knew he was close. She could have stayed there lapping at him had it not be for the finger of Sirius Black to leave his sensitive cunt and be replaced by a lapping of the Black heir's tongue.

"Fuck, you're so good at this," she heard James say from above her.

"She tastes great too, Prongsie," was Sirius' addition when he briefly came up for air.

"You are absolutely sublime, my love" James's voice rang again throughout their shared bathroom.

"You are an absolute sight to behold, whether as a powerful wife in front of the others or our submissive, slut of a wife behind our closed doors."

It took James only a few more thrust after she started to take him in further, his cock reaching the back of her throat, making her gag slightly when he came, but as usual with her lovers, she easily gets lost in the throes of passion that she forgot her own self.

A cock replaced the tongue in her cunt and she immediately came upon entrance. James just started to pull out of her mouth and she was panting a bit as she tried to swallow James' come before opening her mouth again and panting as Sirius' pace became unforgivable.

She is so sore, her mind hazed, her mouth is open and drooling in her flushed face.

She knew she is a sight right now, but her husbands tell her she's the most beautiful thing on earth, and she believes them when they say it, if only for the look in their eyes, the conviction that was there was hard to contradict.

She came almost at the same time she did. With a call of their names, they came and soon felt relaxed.

Slowly, she felt Sirius pulling out of her and James's hands replaced his as Potter's hands was lathered in soap as he tried to clean her up a bit.

Soon, the three of them were stepping out of the shower and James picked her up, bridal style as Sirius opened the door to her bedroom.

She was laid down on the king sized bed, unclothed still, and two pair of hands were roaming her body soothingly as Sirius and James laid on either side of her and she remembered the two were insatiable.

She knew, if she slept now, that she'll probably wake up with one cock in her cunt if its James, or a tongue down there if its Sirius.

She felt Sirius' lips on her nipples as James said a goodnight, and not just once her mind is boggled what is with the two and the need to always be beside her.

It was Remus and Peter who had jobs, James and Sirius were living off their respective family wealth.

The five of them decided that although they are to be married, that for purposes of propriety, their golds and properties will remain in their families with Hermione being allowed to all four while the four of them were restricted to their own only.

She hated it, but it was the only thing that agrees with the majority of the parties aside from their living arrangement, involved so she conceded.

The Potter and Black families have enough gold to last them centuries, considering as they made investments both magical and local and practically earns money in their sleep. They only have to visit their business sometimes as formality and to sign paperworks which she looks over for them both.

Remus, owns his own bookshop which is a mess right now with the incoming school year and Peter is busy just the same with him being a Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts. They might not be Potter and Black level in their vaults but they give their fair share to the family and that's enough.

Sirius is still suckling on her nipple, one that she got used to. He loves sucking her nips and she falls asleep to it, just like James knew she'd fall asleep faster if his hand is massaging her inner thighs.

She got the answer to her question just before she fell asleep, when she felt Sirius' hands fall on her hips.

The wealthy two needed heirs for themselves. The Patriarch of Potter and Blacks were not getting any younger and their heirs, James and Sirius respectively, needs to step up soon and they needed heirs of their own.

They're probably scared to ask her.

They've been fucking unprotected a lot lately, and as she slowly comes to dream land she promised to talk to them both. She knew what is being expected of her when she married into their families and they must know that, she just wonders, when she became pregnant if they'd still have as mind blowing sex such as the one earlier.

She _hoped_ so.


End file.
